Rin's Youkai
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: This was a contest entry to MF. Rin has decided that "youkai" can be learned. Jaken puts that theory to the test. DOES Rin indeed possess youkai?... I guess you'll have to go see!


_Contest Entry_

_Rin's Youkai_

"_Master Jaken? What is youkai?"_

"_Stupid girl! Huffed the toad, I and Lord Sesshomaru are youkai!"_

_Sesshomaru had left Rin in Jaken's care while he had gone off to secure the camp area for the evening. Jaken had just finished getting a fire started as Rin put fresh fish on spits for their evening meal._

"_I know that much! Rin sighed rolling her eyes, I wish to know what youkai __is_. Can it be learned?" Rin shifted her gaze from the fish to where Jaken was standing.

"Learned? Screeched the toad demon, You either _are _or are _not _youkai! Honestly child! Sometimes your sheer stupidity astounds me!" Having made his declaration, Jaken then proceeded to mutter to himself and find a comfortable spot to sit while the fish was cooking.

Rin would not deterred.

"I believe that it is something that can be learned." Rin stated with firmness. "After all, I have seen youkai learn to be human, Rin stopped to gather her thoughts. "I mean they are really _not _human, but they learned to be. So, I believe I can learn how to be youkai."

Jaken laughed heartily. "I seriously doubt that Rin. You have great difficulty just being _human._ But I will say this much about it. "Youkai" is the ability to be TOTALLY aware of yourself and your surroundings, to be able to manipulate and bend the elements to your will, It is recognizing the _power within yourself_. To be master of _your _world and, if you are strong enough, you can be master of _others._"

Rin rubbed at her chin taking in all that Jaken had just told her.

"I can do that!" She said triumphantly. "Maybe not as well as you or Sesshomaru-sama, but I _know _I can do that. I just need to practice."

At these words Jaken lost all composure and fell on the ground laughing hysterically. He pounded the dirt with his feet and thumped the Staff Of Two Heads flailing his arms heartily.

Rin was angry. But her anger only helped to make her more determined. "I will learn! You'll see!".

Jaken composed himself and got up off of the ground. He then stepped over to where Rin was tending the fish.

"Alright. I know how to settle this. So, you think that youkai can be _learned_ eh?" An evil grin came over the toad's face. "I challenge you!" He hissed. "I will give you a simple task that any youkai _child _can accomplish with ease! If you are able to complete this task, _then_ I will acknowledge that youkai _can _be learned _and_ that _you - little human -_ have youkai."

Rin beamed with delight. "Name your task Master Jaken!"

She said with confidence.

Jaken continued to smile. He rubbed his chin and paced back and forth for the briefest of moments. He then suddenly spun around and turned to face Rin.

"I grow weary of fish each night. Your task is simple - 

Catch a rabbit for my dinner!"

Rin's eyes grew wide. "Catch a rabbit?" Before she could decide upon being repulsed or fearful, Jaken spoke again.

"I'll even make it easier for you! The rabbit can be alive or dead it matters not. "I want one for my dinner."

Rin's hesitation was obvious. He quirked an eye at her smiling still. 

"Do this, or admit defeat human." There was something belittling in the way that Jaken said the word _human_ that Rin didn't like one bit.

Rin gulped and for a moment gave Jaken an uncharacteristically cold and totally emotionless stare. In that instant he could have _sworn _her eyes had changed color to match that of Lord Sesshomaru.

"You will have your rabbit." She said quietly. _Could Jaken have imagined it, or was there something different in Rin's voice?_

A light breeze caught Rin's hair and seemed to add to the eloquence of her stare. Jaken gulped and looked away, not even bothering to comment that Rin had not used his honorific when answering him.

His eyes and ears were playing tricks on him that was all. 

Jaken was pleased with himself. There was no way that Rin would be able to meet his challenge. "She would not be able to even get close enough to a rabbit to _touch _it much less _catch _it!" He thought as he snickered to himself. _This_ victory would be his! 

Sesshomaru was sitting in a tree not very far away. He had not missed any portion of the conversation but, he also was not witness to what Jaken thought he had seen. 

Jaken would have to be punished for this affront the thought. To trick the girl into such an unfair contest was well beneath him and this form of treachery would not be tolerated.

"Youkai" was _not _something to be learned - or _could _it be?

Sesshomaru decided to let this challenge continue. 

Should Rin actually catch a rabbit, Jaken would be silenced for some time to come. It may not prove to be "youkai" but was not the determined act itself worth recognizing? 

However, should Rin fail, he would _personally _see that Jaken's punishment for setting such a Herculean task would meet Rin's liking as well as his own.

With that decision made, Sesshomaru wordlessly made his way to the circle of firelight, and his companions.

"Welcome back my lord!" chirped Rin happily as she stood up from the fire and bowed quickly.

Jaken shot Rin an annoyed look.

"Stupid girl, you speak as if you don't ever expect our lord to return!." He then turned and bowed deeply. "Welcome my lord."

Rin took a moment to check the fish before looking to Sesshomaru..

"Ummm.. My lord? Rin fidgeted nervously, Rin has to… has to… use the bathroom. I will return shortly." Sesshomaru nodded his assent, and Rin was off with another quick bow.

Sesshomaru then turned a noticeably icy stare in Jaken's direction. His amber eyes forming dangerous slits glowing with irritation. Jaken did not miss the coolness.

"You had best hope that she can catch that rabbit."

Jaken gulped hard and laughed nervously as he fumbled with his staff. "I was just joking with the girl my lord!" 

"I see no humor in your joke." Growled Sesshomaru. "I doubt that Rin finds it funny either."

A large bead of sweat had formed on the toad demon's brow. " I will place a rabbit where she can find it my Lord."

"You will do no such thing."

Sesshomaru then went to recline against a near by tree not looking at Jaken.

Jaken waited nervously figuring that Sesshomaru would continue.

"You sent her ill prepared on an almost impossible quest. That was very ignoble of you. But I _am _curious to see how she handles herself." Sesshomaru then slowly turned to face Jaken. "For your sake, she had _better_succeed. He growled menacingly.

It was getting dark. Rin had not gone far from camp when she decided that this challenge would be best taken up with sunlight. Jaken set no time limit for his challenge, so she could return to camp with her honor in tact. 

Rin was still not sure how, but this challenge would be met tomorrow. Having firmly decided, she then trotted back to camp.

Dinner was very quiet what with Jaken fearing for his life as Rin picked at her fish, lost in thought of catching her rabbit. Sesshomaru was accustomed to chatter and singing. This silence was deafening. He'd had enough.

Sesshomaru rose from his reclined position.

"Rin, come." came the quiet command.

Rin was so lost in her concerns that she did not hear her lord speak.

Sesshomaru spoke again with a bit more authority.

"Rin, come!"

Rin, now shaken out of her revelry, snapped to attention and stood. "Yes My lord!"

Without further hesitation, Rin followed. 

They had walked for a time and, as nightfall came, It was becoming more difficult for Rin to see where she was going. Suddenly, Sesshomaru was no longer in front of her leading the way.

"Sesshomaru- sama? I can't see you any more. Please help me find you."

There was no response.

Rin called again. "Sesshomaru-sama?

"Stand where you are Rin." came a voice from what felt like _everywhere._

Rin stood still.

"So, you wish to see if you have youkai. I too am curious. 

Let me see if you can find your way back to camp. If you cannot, I will come for you."

It was pitch darkness now. Rin really had no idea _where _camp was; but she knew it was not far.

"How will I find camp?"

"See with your _ears." _Came the response on the wind.

And, with a sudden breeze, Rin knew that she was alone.

At first, she was gripped by a great fear.

She feared being alone, she feared the darkness, but above all, she feared letting down her lord and his faith in her ability to do this thing.

Rin was about to cry in misery, but she shored herself up and remembered her lords last words.

"See with my ears." she repeated. Rin then stood still, and _listened._

For a long time all she was able to hear was her own heartbeat. Gosh it was so _loud!_

"I know that is a noise I can ignore." She thought. As she calmed down, and her heart beat quieted, she began to hear other noises. She heard the wind in the trees, animals around her, birds in flight, and…. Jaken?

_She heard Jaken's voice!_ That meant camp was not far away!

Her heart started to race again. "No, she thought, I must control _that _sound. If I let it distract me, I'll get lost."

Rin moved quietly and headed in the direction of Jaken's voice. She stopped _looking_ and just _listened._ His voice was getting louder. She was headed in the right direction.

After walking for what felt like forever, she finally glimpsed the campfire in the distance. She was very pleased with herself.

Rin's first instinct was to run to the fire. But she thought better of that. "let me see how _quiet_ I can be! Perhaps, I can just 'appear" as lord Sesshomaru does! Rin giggled at this possibility and proceeded.

She then stepped as lightly as she could so as not to unnecessarily snap twigs or crush leaves and was pleasantly surprised with her own stealth. The camp was in clear sight now. Rin straightened her clothing and walked with her head held high.

Jaken was attending to Ah-Un while babbling nervously to Sesshomaru about something unimportant when she came within the circle of firelight unnoticed. 

" This is my fault. Jaken lamented, I'd better go and get her now my lord. Too much time has passed."

"Better go get who?" Rin inquired with the same unusual coolness she possessed earlier as she approached the fire. 

The toad jumped badly at her voice and stumbled to the ground visibly shaken.

"Rin! Well I thought… But you were… I was.. Uhmm."

Jaken got up and dusted himself off.

"Thank you for being concerned Master Jaken." Rin smiled and her voice had softened considerably. "But I'm fine." Rin then cast a knowing smile to Sesshomaru who was a mask of neutrality. He was, in fact, secretly pleased with her success. 

The remainder of the evening was spent with the usual chatter from Rin and Jaken before everyone finally retired. Rin had curled up by Ah-Un. She'd begun to feel a little more confident that she would be able to get Jakens rabbit. And, for this evening, that knowledge was comfort enough.

The evening passed without further incident bringing a beautiful morning in its wake. Rin rose with the first wisps of sunlight only to find Sesshomaru standing before her. He gave a stern look, and she knew that she was to follow.

After walking for some time, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face Rin.

"I've heard of Jakens challenge to you. Do you still mean to accept?"

"Yes my lord. Rin shifted her weight on one foot and clenched her fists. "I believe that I can do it."

Sesshomaru just nodded. " I will not help you. But I _can _offer you something to consider."

Rin straightened her posture and listened.

"Remember. Human and youkai alike are given five senses. Touch, taste, sight, sound and smell. _Humans_ are taught only _one _way to use these senses. Youkai, know _several_. You learned that when you chose to see with your _ears _last night. Consider each of your senses and use them _differently _and you will catch Jaken's rabbit.

Sesshomaru then turned and was about to head back to camp but stopped. Without turning to face her, he tilted his head slightly and spoke as though he'd forgotten an important thing.

"Also remember: life is _all around you_. In the forest, tranquility is but an illusion."

Rin quietly took in all that her lord had told her as she found themselves headed back to camp. That settled it. She was given important information. She now had to act upon it. She had no doubt that she would catch Jaken's rabbit.

For the rest of the day as they traveled, there was something _different_ in Rin's behavior. While she still sang and talked, she seemed to be making more of an effort to pay attention to her surroundings. She actually _looked _for animals and birds of all sorts. She was caught sniffing at the air and rubbing her hands into the dirt. 

"What on earth are you doing Rin?" Jaken finally asked more than slightly irritated. 

"I'm not sure yet Master Jaken. But I'll know when I'm supposed to know." Rin said smiling as she touched and rubbed along the trees as they passed them.

Jaken just 'harrumphed' with annoyance. He knew what Rin was _trying _to do. He also knew what Sesshomaru _would _do if she were not successful. The dirty looks Sesshomaru kept flashing in his direction were not helping either. But he was powerless to change the course of events. Jaken could only pray that Rin was successful.

The sun was finally high in the sky and Sesshomaru had decided that it was time to take a rest. He had scouted ahead and had found a small stream and decided that this was as good a place as any. Jaken was instructed to make camp while he further secured the area.

Once Jaken had everything settled, Rin proceeded to trot off.

"And exactly where are _you _going?" Jaken squeeked heartily.

Rin turned to him and smiled. " I will not return until I have _your _rabbit."

Jakens eyes grew wide. "You don't have to do this Rin!" he said not bothering to hide his nervousness. "There is no shame in admitting defeat."

Rin smiled broadly. "Yes I know, but there is _great _shame in never having tried." And with that, she left. 

Jaken stood speechless. "Please say safe." He whispered as she disappeared from view.

Sesshomaru came from his patrol no too long after Rin had left.

"Where is Rin?"

Jaken bowed his head in shame.

"She went… to get my rabbit." Jaken opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. He could no longer hold his composure and threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Its my fault!" He cried. "If I had never given her this task… If anything should happen to her…"

"If anything should happen to her, I will kill you… and kill you… and kill you." Sesshomaru hissed as he held on to Tokigin, eyes red with anger. Removing his hand from the hilt of the sword, he calmed down just a fraction before speaking again. "However, she _does _deserve enough time to see if she can do it."

And with that, Sesshomaru went to recline by a near by tree. He then closed his eyes, and said nothing more.

Hours had passed and Rin had not returned. Afternoon was becoming evening and Rin had not returned. Jaken was becoming more nervous - because Rin had not returned.

Sesshomaru got up.

"My lord I…." Jaken had started. But one cold stare silenced him. Sesshomaru transformed into an orb of light and was gone.

Sesshomaru found Rin a considerable distance away from camp. She was just _sitting_in a field, _surrounded _by…. rabbits!

Sesshomaru touched down not too far away by a cluster of trees, when Rin, not even taking the time to look in his direction, held up an index finger to him as if to tell him to come no further. Baffled, but too curious to show annoyance, Sesshomaru complied. "How did she know I was near? She _normally_ cannot sense me." He thought. 

"I know you can hear me Sesshomaru-sama, please stay there. You will frighten them all if you come any closer."

Rin's request was barely a wisper, but she was right; the taiyoukai did hear and wait.

Suddenly, with a burst of speed he had no idea that Rin possessed, she had whirled around and snatched a rabbit by its hind legs! Within that same spin, she came to a standing position when Sesshomaru _thought _he had seen the _strangest _thing.

Rin seemed to be caught up in a whirlwind. It lifted her up off of the ground! And her _hair_…. Were those sparks of _fire_ setting her hair off in the most beautiful of colors?… And her _eyes.. _they were not the chocolate brown that he had come to know and secretly love… They were _golden?…_ like his?.. Did he see _fangs _in her grin of triumph? Were those _clawed _hands that held her prize? 

Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant.

Before the rabbit had time to react, Sesshomaru had taken the animal from Rin's hand and snapped its neck. Rin had not noticed because she was ecstatic with her success.

"I knew I could do it!" She beamed. 

Sesshomaru gave no response but instead quickly gave Rin a close inspection. There were _no _claws, _no _fangs, _no _change in eye or hair color. Rin was just… well, Rin.

"Come, Jaken will be relieved." He said in his normal neutral tone. The rabbit was tucked into his sash.

Sesshomaru then allowed a small smile to wisp across his face.

"My huntress should not have to walk after a successful hunt." He then scooped Rin up into his arms. Rin giggled happily as she held on to his neck. And with that, they were air bourn and back at the camp in minutes. 

After gently touching down, Sesshomaru then set Rin on the ground and gave her the rabbit. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." she said smiling brightly.

She triumphantly strode up to Jaken who was getting ready to start a fire. She knelt and lay the rabbit reverently before him. "Your rabbit master Jaken." Jaken stood with his mouth open. "Now I must catch _my _dinner." She then got up and bowed and went off to the stream to catch a fish. 

Sesshomaru came to stand before Jaken.

"Kami smiled upon you this Day Jaken. Rin _did _catch your rabbit. I had no part in it." Sesshomaru then headed in the direction of the stream. This day had to be very difficult for her and he had wanted to be sure that Rin was alright. 

He found Rin sitting at the waters edge smiling to herself.

She had already just that quickly caught her fish but seemed lost in thought.

"It was wonderful." she said quietly, almost to herself. I did what you suggested. I just found a place and _sat_. I also did what Jaken suggested. I listened to the forrest and _willed _the rabbits to come. Rin looked up to the sky.

"It was amazing! At first I was not certain. But, as time passed, rabbits came. Then _more_ rabbits came."

For a while, I just sat and enjoyed them. Then I told them of my intent - and they _listened. _They _obeyed._ One rabbit willingly gave itself to me."

Rin looked up thoughtfully. "Is this what its like to be youkai?" 

Sesshomaru cam to where she was sitting and pulled her up to stand. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close.

"Yes Rin, it is."

Sesshomaru then took a clawed finger and gently ran it along her jaw line looking at her intensely. "It is not much, but I must admit, you _do _possess youkai. Although I am at a loss as to _how _you acquired it."

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile and sighed heavily. "It matters not. What matters is that it is _your _youkai." Somehow, you have brought about a change in yourself - my little demoness." And, with those words, Sesshomaru gently ran his fingers through Rin's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. They both stood quietly for a short time before he released her.

"Come and prepare your dinner now. I do believe that Jaken has a great deal of bowing to do to you." Sesshomaru quirked an eye at Rin as she giggled and gathered up her fish.

Rin continued to giggle as they both headed for camp. Once they were in the circle of the firelight, Jaken admitted his wrong, and bowed in apology.

"Your apology is _not _sufficient." Sesshomaru stated.

"I think that a more fitting atonement is in order" 

Sesshomaru then put his hand to his chin, as if in thought.

"You will now refer to Rin as Lady Rin. And, she in turn, need only to refer to you as Jaken."

"But my lord!" Jaken stated in exasperated protest. His next words were cut short by a low growl. "She passed your test and then some. Let this be a constant reminder of _your _folly and your disbelief in the capabilities of another."

Sesshomaru then looked to Rin.

"Do you have any objections Lady Rin?

Rin giggled. "None at all my lord."

"Good. Jaken will prepare _your_ meal this evening." Sessomaru declared. Jaken silently took Rin's fish and bowed. "Thank you Jaken." Rin said sweetly.

Jaken dared not to argue. At this moment, he had his life and was still in service to the great taiyouki. He simply chose to count his blessings. (though _this _indignation would take some getting used to!).

That evening, Sesshomaru had Rin to sleep next to him on his pelt. The day held many strange occurrences and, he wanted her close by. She happily complied. As she slept peacefully, Sesshomaru was left to his thoughts.

He was successfully baffled. Of what significance was the momentairy "transformation" that he witnessed this day? Rin _is _human… isn't she? Was there the _slightest _chance that she may have _transcended _humanity? And, if so, how? _What was she if she were not human? _

There were too many questions and not enough answers. But there was one sure truth - _something _about "his" Rin had changed. he was confident that time would show that change again. But for this evening, he allowed himself to relax and hold the fantasy of the little demoness that would grow up to one day become The Lady of the Western Lands. Now _this _was a change worth waiting for.


End file.
